Apology Accepted
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: Jasper and Bella finally talk about what happened in New Moon. Rated T just to be safe. Just Bella and Jasper bonding...


**Hey guys, I was peeved that Jasper never really talked to Bella about what happened, so this is a very short oneshot of them actually talking. Please review!**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Edward Cullen. I'm so wishing I didn't have to write that last one though.**

I waited as Alice pulled out armfuls of clothes. She settled on a black, tight sweater, and blue jeans with black boots. I laced up black boots, clasping on a silver crucifix Renee had given me while going through her 'religion' phase, and raised my eyebrows at Alice.

Alice nodded happily, chattering as she curled my hair into thick ringlets, falling over my shoulder and spilling across my chest, but she stopped speaking as Jasper arrived.

"Bella." He acknowledged me with a small nod. I murmured his name, my lips tightening. He picked up on my unease. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

I heard Alice leave the room, muttering something about being right next door, and sighed. "I wasn't worried about that. I was wondering if we'd ever…ever be able to talk." I glanced at the floor, knowing Edward would be over within the hour, and wanting to get this done before then.

"You can always talk to me, Bella. I don't mind listening. I'm very good at that." He realized Alice must be listening, and the corner of his lips turned up. "With Alice I have to be." I heard Alice gasp in irritation, and knew she was fighting her need to come in and confront Jasper.

"But…does it always have to be so awkward? Yes, I understand I can't get too close to you, and I'm aware of the dangers, but I'd still like to be able to…be around you and be as comfortable as I am with…Emmett, for example." I said, keeping my eyes locked on the floor. Jasper sighed.

"I never did apologize for before, did I?" He almost smiled. "Bad manners, and that's another thing I apologize for."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up. Jasper's perfect face was dark, thoughtful, and I wondered what he was like at ease with his family. It seemed I had only ever known him like this.

"I mean, I'm sorry for attacking you. If I hadn't…none of this would have happened. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to even _think_ of apologizing." He crouched down, suddenly beside me, and I couldn't help but wonder how hard it was for him. "Will you forgive me?"

"Jasper, it's not entirely your fault, you know. I'd have found a way to make all this happen. Not many other people can say they risk their life by taking a step. Besides, if your family hadn't left, I wouldn't have made everyone take a vote." I frowned. "Not with a valid argument anyway. But, I don't see the point in accepting an apology that's not needed."

"Of course it's necessary, Bella, it always has been. If I'd have killed you…" His voice trailed off, his golden eyes narrowing. I remembered hearing a similar line from Edward; after he'd sucked the poison form my veins…

"But you didn't." I argued. "And even if the apology had been necessary, you'd never need to _ask_ for forgiveness. It goes without saying you're forgiven."

"So, apology accepted?" He asked wryly, smiling. I suddenly knew what he must be like at his own home, surrounded by his family, and I liked this side of him.

"Apology accepted." I stood up, and he followed suit. After hesitating, he did something that totally and completely surprised me.

Jasper hugged me tightly, and I very carefully embraced him back, slowly, so he expected my every movement. It was like when I had really been with Edward for the first time.

"Glad to hear it, little sister." He whispered, letting go of me. "While it may take a while for me to be able to be physically close to you, as I am now, know that you can talk to me. When Edward or Alice aren't available, I may understand you as well as Emmett."

"I have no doubt." I saw Alice leaning on the doorframe, smiling radiantly as we spoke. She danced over, still grinning.

"I'm so glad you've had this talk. He's been feeling so bad everything that happened." Alice said, glancing at him. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"You shouldn't have let him, Alice." I teased. "But really, you should all know by now that I hate it when any of you feels bad about something that had to do with me."

"I can't prevent my own emotions, you know, only other people's." His eyes darkened. "It's tragic, really."

Edward arrived a few minutes later, and Alice told him all that happened in her mind. He kissed my cheek, tracing my lips with one cold finger, and leaned down low to whisper something in my ear.

"Thank you."

While Jasper and I would never be best friends, he had become my brother. And he understood me, respected me, as much as I did him. For now, that was good enough for me.

**I can't believe the lack of Bella and Jasper fics on here. Not in that way, of course, but they don't seem to be close, friendship wise. I always thought they should be a bit closer, so I broke the rules. I like Jasper, but I love Edward Cullen.**

**Please review, for me and for Edward Cullen!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
